


Terrible Liar

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Gladio aveva una sorta di sesto senso nel riconoscere i bugiardi. Dato il suo importante ruolo di Scudo, la persona incaricata di proteggere il Principe, sin dalla sua adolescenza aveva imparato a tenere gli occhi bene aperti per captare anche il più minimo accenno di menzogna: qualsiasi cosa che avesse potuto rappresentare una minaccia per Noctis.





	Terrible Liar

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 1355  
>  **Note:** A Pica <3 doveva essere per la settimana scorsa... ma alla fine eccola qui<3

Gladio aveva una sorta di sesto senso nel riconoscere i bugiardi. Dato il suo importante ruolo di Scudo, la persona incaricata di proteggere il Principe, sin dalla sua adolescenza aveva imparato a tenere gli occhi bene aperti per captare anche il più minimo accenno di menzogna: qualsiasi cosa che avesse potuto rappresentare una minaccia per Noctis.

Solo grazie alla sua vigilanza costante era riuscito a sviluppare quella singolare capacità che, alla fin fine, utilizzava anche in altri casi non inerenti alla sicurezza di Noctis, e nei quali l'unico pericolo era il rimanere fregati. Ad esempio, quando Iris combinava qualche guaio, Gladio era sempre il primo a scoprirlo e a rimproverarla - ma era anche quello che, in un modo o nell'altro, la tirava sempre fuori dai pasticci.

Tuttavia, vi erano alcune eccezioni, nelle quali Gladio sapeva di dover chiudere un'occhio per evitare grattacapi. Infatti, quando si trattava di approcciarsi ad Ignis, doveva sempre trattenersi dall'apostrofarlo con un:  _ «Sei un bugiardo terribile». _

Non che Ignis non fosse in grado di mentire, anzi, era davvero bravo nel risultare credibile quando diceva a Noctis di non aver messo nessuna verdura nascosta nel suo pasto, però Gladio riusciva a fiutare una bugia a chilometri di distanza. E quando Ignis smorzava i suoi corteggiamenti con dei  _ “Non sono interessato” _ , lui sapeva benissimo di trovarsi davanti a una bugia.

Conosceva il Consigliere di Noctis da anni ormai, e il loro rapporto si era lentamente evoluto da quello prettamente lavorativo fino a diventare rispetto e amicizia. Si fidavano l’uno dell’altro, e quel legame era talmente importante da trovare sfogo non solo nell’ambito della protezione del Principe, ma anche nella creazione di una sorta di equilibrio interno del gruppo. Solo come alleati, infatti, lui e Ignis potevano smorzare l'entusiasmo e le pessime idee di Noctis e Prompto - che insieme, talvolta, non formavano un unico cervello pensante.

Alla fine, per Gladio, quel rapporto era diventato un qualcosa in più ed era addirittura certo che lo fosse pure per Ignis, anche se questo continuava a rifiutarlo con garbo. I motivi erano molteplici ed era sicuro che quasi tutti fossero riconducibili proprio al Principe... perché Ignis avrebbe messo davanti a tutto sempre e solo Noctis, anche dinanzi alla possibilità di essere felice.

Nonostante i rifiuti - e le conseguenti menzogne - Gladio continuava però a insistere, riempiendo l'altro di piccoli gesti e attenzioni. Niente di teatrale o stupido, visto che non voleva irritare o imbarazzare Ignis, ma almeno sapeva di fare la cosa giusta nel fargli trovare il caffè sulla scrivania al termine dei suoi lavori alla Cittadella… visto che l’Ebony era una sorta di carburante per lui.

Gli importava poco ricevere l'ennesimo  _ “Mi dispiace Gladio, ma non sono interessato” _ perché sapeva che era una bugia e che dietro quelle parole vi era un:  _ “Sono interessato, ma non posso permettermi una relazione che possa compromettere il mio lavoro con il Principe”. _

Un giorno, probabilmente, Ignis avrebbe capito che Noctis voleva la sua felicità e che, di certo, non sarebbe cambiato niente nei loro ruoli. Ciò che Gladio non aveva assolutamente previsto era proprio l’estrema vicinanza di quel preciso istante e che sarebbe stato talmente destabilizzato dalla morfina da non poterselo neanche godere appieno.

Perché si trovava in ospedale, con il viso sfregiato a metà a causa di un ubriaco che aveva cercato di colpire Noctis. Non era chissà quale novità, perché il suo compito era quello di fare da scudo al Principe e di conseguenza quella ferita non sarebbe stata di certo l'ultima.

In ogni caso, lo avevano curato e rassicurato riguardo l’occhio - non era stato colpito né danneggiato, per fortuna -, e gli avevano dato degli antidolorifici per superare almeno quella prima notte.

Aveva ricevuto la visita di suo padre e di Iris - che aveva frignato sulla sua spalla -, e infine pure a Noctis fu permesso di andare a trovarlo. Era particolarmente scosso e dispiaciuto e Gladio, un po’ più calmo grazie alle medicine, era riuscito ad esibirsi in un mezzo sorriso tirato.

«Tranquillo. Le cicatrici piacciono alle ragazze», aveva ironizzato, notando quasi distrattamente Ignis sollevare gli occhi al cielo.

Fu proprio quest’ultimo a intervenire, incitando il Principe ad allontanarsi con un: «Dovresti avvisare Prompto», che sembrò ricordare a Noctis un qualcosa che aveva promesso al suo migliore amico.

«Gli ho  _ giurato _ che gli avrei fatto sapere come stavi», dichiarò infatti il Principe prima di allontanarsi fuori dalla stanza.

Rimasto solo con Ignis, Gladio si permise di accennare un sorrisetto pigro ma furbo.

«Volevi restare da solo con me, eh?», domandò, ricevendo un'occhiataccia da parte dell'altro in risposta.

«Spiegami che cosa ti è saltato in mente», ordinò con tono secco.

«In che senso?»

«Avresti potuto stendere quell'ubriaco ed evitare tutto questo», dichiarò Ignis, sembrava combattere contro il suo controllo ma i suoi occhi non mentivano:  _ era alterato e preoccupato. _

Gladio cercò di inarcare un sopracciglio, ma finì per esibirsi in una smorfia per via della ferita.

«Beh», cercò di parlare, «so che l'avrei potuto distruggere ma era ubriaco... e non sono solito sfruttare la mia forza contro dei civili», spiegò con calma.

«L'avresti potuto bloccare senza finire in ospedale», ribatté l'altro.

«Era ubriaco e non era in grado di controllarsi o di capire realmente la situazione. In ogni caso, ho solo pensato a proteggere Noct», scrollò le spalle, assumendo poi la sua solita espressione maliziosa, «scusa se ti ho fatto preoccupare, Iggy».

Ignis storse il naso, sistemandosi poi gli occhiali con un gesto secco.

«Ti rendi conto del lavoro in più che dovrò fare ora?»

«Mi dispiace», rispose Gladio, avvertendo però una leggera menzogna nella domanda quasi retorica dell'altro, «per qualche giorno dovrai fare a meno dell'Ebony che ti lascio in ufficio», aggiunse.

«Cosa che puoi anche evitare di fare».

«Mi fa piacere».

L'altro fece una smorfia e Gladio, forse a causa del leggero torpore causato dagli antidolorifici, riprese la parola con un: «Sei un pessimo bugiardo».

«Come, scusa?»

Vi era una leggera nota d'allarme nella voce di Ignis ma quello non impedì l'altro di continuare a parlare.

«Ti piace essere corteggiato. Anzi:  _ ti piaccio io. Io che ti corteggio _ », dichiarò con tono ovvio.

«Ti sbagli».

_ «Bugia» _ .

Ignis si accigliò, forse punto nel vivo.

«Non sei nello stato mentale per giudicare e per questo...»

«Questo…  _ forse è vero». _

«Quindi ti stai sbagliando», concluse Ignis, venendo bloccato da un altro  _ «Bugia»,  _ che lo fece accigliare e zittire.

Approfittando quindi di quel silenzio, Gladio si sentì quasi in obbligo di riprendere la parola: «L'ho sempre saputo, Iggy. Non sto tirando a indovinare. Capisco quando una persona sta mentendo, dovresti saperlo».

L’altro storse il naso ma non sembrò trovare nessuna battuta arguta per controbattere.

«Per questo», riprese però alla fine, mostrandosi sicuro e con un'espressione furente, «mi vedrò costretto ad aggiungere al mio lavoro anche il venirti a trovare per assicurarmi che tu possa recuperare le tue facoltà mentali e poter riaffrontare questo discorso in un'altra sede».

Gladio rimase spiazzato ma annuì. Non era uno dei soliti rifiuti netti di Ignis, perché alle sue orecchie sembrò giungere come un:  _ "ne parleremo"  _ che, onestamente, era meglio delle bugie che era solito sentire.

«Mh... affare fatto», assentì poi.

«Ma non pensare di passarla liscia. Dovrai prenderti le tue responsabilità e dovremo chiarire alcuni punti».

«Mh-mh».

«Perché sei lo Scudo di Noctis e-»

«Sei davvero bello quando ti preoccupi così per me», commentò sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino, godendosi le gote arrossate di Ignis.

«Non… non sono preoccupato», ribatté fissandolo con un cipiglio imbarazzato. E Gladio, sorridendo soddisfatto, si lasciò finalmente andare a quel sonno che lo stava chiamando da ormai qualche minuto.

Probabilmente, non avrebbe ricordato del tutto quei momenti, ma avrebbe sempre avuto la certezza insita nell’animo che almeno per una volta Ignis non gli stava mentendo. Certo, non era neanche stato del tutto  _ aperto e sincero _ , ma Gladio non aveva dubbi.

D’altro canto era la persona incaricata di proteggere il Principe e non si sarebbe mai lasciato sfuggire neanche la più minima menzogna che avrebbe potuto rappresentare una minaccia per Noctis. Neppure quelle di un  _ bugiardo terribile _ come lo era Ignis.

Perché, in fondo, Gladio aveva una sorta di sesto senso nel riconoscere i bugiardi.


End file.
